Es mi casa, no la tuya
by Suave-Primavera
Summary: Pedir un domingo tranquilo es difícil aunque seas Ravenclaw, sobre todo si te observan... si no me crees pregúntale a Louis. Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Es mi casa, no la tuya**

Para las águilas y los tejones

**Bienvenidos a esto que se llama one-shot porque… porque a una persona se le ocurrió llamar a los escritos de un capítulo de esta forma.**

_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

**Advertencia: yo considero que Louis Weasley es de la casa de Ravenclaw. Así que si no concuerdas con la historia… yo te advertí.**

**Ya saben que todo es de J.K. Rowling, y que las otras cosas raras son mías.**

**Merlín, espero les guste.**

Louis se levantó feliz de la vida.

Domingo.

Solo esa palabra sonaba en su cabeza como una bella brisa en medio de un caluroso verano.

El domingo era el día favorito de Louis, ya que para ese día toda su tarea estaba terminada y era libre… libre de ver a ciertas personas que lo confundían.

Louis camino feliz ya cambiado a su sala común, seguramente se pondría a leer para acabar de una vez el libro que había comenzado hace meses.

Louis sonrió. Luego de eso iría al gran comedor y probablemente el resto del día la pasaría con sus primos y los Scamander.

Todo sería perfecto.

Louis camino hacia un pequeño sofá individual ubicado frente a la ventana. La última vez que leyó (el día anterior) había dejado su libro allí, pero no le preocupaba, usualmente sus compañeros respetaban las cosas ajenas.

Louis avanzo unos pasos hacia el sillón pero la imagen de una sombra lo detuvo.

Alguien estaba sentado en el pequeño sillón.

No le molestaba pero… que va, el solo quería leer, tomaría su libro y se iría al sillón que estaba al lado de la chimenea.

-Disculpa, ¿me puedes pasar mi libro? Estaba allí en el sillón – pregunto Louis sin acercarse al sillón.

-Sabes Louis, me impresiona que no hayas acabado ya el libro, pero si gustas te puedo ahorrar el final. – dijo suavemente una cálida voz. Louis se tensó con sorpresa. Trago saliva.

-A mí me impresiona que no hayas quedado en la casa de Ravenclaw. Pareces ser suficientemente lista para contestar los acertijos – Una pequeña risita sonó al otro lado del sillón logrando que las mejillas de Louis se tornaran rosadas.

La chica que estaba sentada en el sillón se levantó lentamente para dar paso a una figura delgada de cabellos castaños.

-Mi bella casa es Hufflepuff y estoy segura de que el sombrero seleccionador no se equivocó. – La castaña chasque su lengua.

-Exactamente Anne, esta no es tu casa, es la mía. – dijo Louis alzando las cejas.

Anne sonrió haciendo brillar sus ojos de regaliz negro.

-Siempre tan lógico – Anne metió su mano en una bolsa verde que traía consigo – Pero yo vine aquí por otros asuntos.

Louis sonrió.

-¿Y cuáles serían esos asuntos? – A Anne se le ilumino la cara y saco una pequeña libreta.

-Estos –dijo la castaña mientras le entregaba la libreta a Louis –son esos otros asuntos.

-¿Para que me das esto?

Anne chasqueo la lengua de nuevo.

-Hoy pequeño Weasley es tu día de suerte, has ganado un día entero en tu sala común con esta tejón – Louis puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Qué? – Mascullo el Weasley.

Anne rodo los ojos.

-Quiero ver que hace un águila en un día común y corriente – Louis la miro sin ninguna emoción en sus ojos. Anne se miró distraídamente las uñas. - ¿Qué esperas? Ándate y sigue con tu vida.

-¿Y la libreta para que…

-Eso al final te lo digo – contesto Anne tomando un chocolate de la mesita de centro (de la cual desde el principio habían estado cerca) – No desperdicies oxígeno y muévete, quiero ver que haces en tu "casa" –dijo Anne relamiéndose los dedos.

Louis parpadeo varias veces y luego negó con la cabeza. Una chica no le arruinaría su domingo.

Louis camino y se sentó en su sillón no sin algo de nerviosismo. Sería un día largo.

Ya eran las malditas seis de la tarde y Anne no paraba de observar a Louis.

El rubio en esos mismos momentos estaba deseando una contraseña como las demás casas.

-Dime ya que quieres.

Anne chasqueo la lengua.

-Nota, las águilas no son intuitivas.

Louis gruño. Ya no soportaba su mirada ¿Por qué, Merlín, de todo el mundo Anne Hatway tenía que molestarlo? ¡Era precisamente de ella de quien se quería alejar!

-Llevas todo el maldito día observándome y no quieres decirme para que…

-Mira tu libreta.- Louis volteo en seguida su mirada hacia el sillón, que encima tenia a la libreta.

Se acercó lentamente.

-¿Para que…- ¿Dónde estaba Anne? Oh, ya, en la entrada de la sala…

-Nos vemos mañana –dijo ella alegremente mientras salía por la puerta.

Louis no alcanzo a decir nada, pero eso ya no importaba, ahora su atención la captaba la pequeña libreta.

El rubio la abrió cautelosamente o lo que leyó en ella lo sorprendió.

_Querida Aguila:_

_Seguro quien lee esto es Louis, así que os diré lo que sucede:_

_Hoy en clase de pociones un estúpido Slytherin a criticado a los Ravenclaw,_

_Yo me puse a gritarle y lo deje inconsciente a causa de varios golpes, _

_No me retracto, ahora he decido hacerle tragar sus palabras_

_Demostrándole lo grandioso que llega a ser un Ravenclaw, y… ¿Quién mejor que tu?_

_Lista predeterminada:_

_-Listo_

_-Amable_

_-Compresivo_

_-Raro_

_-Tranquilo_

_-Caen bien_

Louis miro la libreta unos segundos más. Lanzo un bufido cansado.

Al parecer la castaña le había recordado lo bueno de su casa.

**N/A**

**Ya, vale, seguro no fue lo mejor, pero aun así espero os guste.**

**Advertencia: si no dejas review puede que te lance una maldición. **


End file.
